Coming Out
by Shelly LeBlanc
Summary: A series of drabbles of Raph and Don's coming out process to their family. Part 2 The Animal Song. This was not how they were planning on telling their family...Warning: Slash and Raph's roaming hands...
1. Never Gonna Let You Go

This is part one in this series. I will just post them as chapters. :D All unbeta'd, unless the chapter turns out to be more than 1000 words.

---

Title: Never Gonna Let You Go

Summary: How does Raph know that Don and his relationship will last?

---

The room was hot and stuffy, but in a pleasant kind of way, especially as they were lying on top of one another, their breaths slowing from their earlier excursion. Hands and fingers continued to roam even as the rest of their bodies stilled and they sighed contently. The sheets fell to the floor, and neither cared to pick them up.

After a few minutes of blissful silence, one of the occupants in the bed spoke up.

"Thank God you soundproofed your room."

The other occupant chuckled. "One of the first things I did when I turned fourteen. After several, ahem, self pleasuring experiences, I realized I was a screamer."

Raphael grinned down at the head that was resting comfortably on his shoulder. "Who knew."

"Leo did . . ." Donatello quietly admitted. "He walked in afterwards one time. Heard me scream in the middle of the night and came to check it out. Ergo, the soundproofing."

"Heh, just imagine if he walked in a few minutes ago when you were screaming my name . . ." Raph let the rest of the sentence trail off, for neither really needed to speak out loud what had just occurred. They both had very good memories . . .

Don's hand paused in its exploration, stopping midway down Raph's plastron. Raph could barely tell that the younger turtle was biting his lips, a clear sign that he was thinking.

Uh oh. That was never good. Okay, Raph admitted, sometimes it _was_ a good idea, especially after last night-

"Do you think it's time we told them?" Don's question popped whatever bubble Raph was creating himself with the blissful memories of last night. Damn.

It was his turn to pause, letting the idea of their family knowing what Don and him were doing behind closed doors form. The unvoiced questions that undoubtedly were racing in both of their heads were all simple and complicated at the same time. Was what they were doing was right? Would they be accepted? Would they be forced to stop what they were doing, and pretend that it never happened?

All of the questions except for the last one Raph couldn't answer.

"Well, they are going to have to know sooner or later. It'd probably be better if we said it sooner, though…"

Don nodded, his lip still firmly set between his teeth.

"What if they make us break up?"

Raph knew the question was coming and had an answer ready for him.

"Ain't never gonna happen."

The conviction in Raph's voice caused Donatello to raise his head and stare at him in awe.

"How can you tell?" Don said in both disbelief and wonder.

Raph sat up and pulled Don up until they were look at each other eye to eye, then he said in voice that portrayed all of his stubbornness.

"'Cuz I ain't never gonna let you go."

Nothing was said for many minutes afterwards, because Don's smile was all the answer he ever needed.


	2. The Animal Song

The is the second story for the Never Gonna Let You Go Series, which I am renaming the Coming Out Series. There is at least two more stories to this series, though neither are done yet. So enjoy…

The Animal Song

---

It wasn't like they hadn't planned on telling their family about them. On the contrary, they had planned on telling them sometime the following week after a hopefully quiet weekend that would have everybody in a good enough mood to drop the bomb that, yes, Raphael and Donatello were a romantic couple.

They just hadn't planned on telling their family like _this_.

Maybe it was the euphoria of a great training session that caused them to lower their guard. Or perhaps that the fact that they practically had a date for their "coming out" caused them to think less on their feet and more with, ahem, other body parts. Maybe it was the fact that they hadn't had a chance to be alone in _three days_ that caused them to totally lose their heads and forget their surroundings. Whatever it was, it had caused them not only the private moment, but it also caused their secret to come out in a not so delicate manner.

Raph snorted as he thought about it. Yeah, getting caught with your hands on your boyfriend's unmentionables by not only your sensei and two brothers was not what Don and he had planned, but to be caught on _film_ was even worse.

Michelangelo had decided to play with the new video camera Donnie had given him the other day and had roped Leonardo and Master Splinter into doing a documentary when he went in search for Don and Raph to join in. It was unfortunate that the pair had decided that the dojo had been a good place for a friendly make-out session, and it was equally unfortunate that Mikey had been filming his quest for his brothers.

Raph watched with trepidation as he saw the pathway to the dojo on the computer screen.

_"Now, if I am correct in my assessment,"_ a fake Australian accent said in the video, _"I should find one of the elusive Raph-adon in the workout room. He likes to take his aggre__ssion out on innocent dummies__…"_

Raph swallowed as the cameraman entered the dojo and two figures came into view. A jade-green turtle could be seen sucking the neck of an olive-green turtle. The voice discontinued his commentary as the camera stopped moving, probably trying take in what it was capturing. The darker hand that rested on an olive-green shoulder slipped from said shoulder, down the plastron of the turtle whose neck was being sucked on to parts that were thankfully not captured by the video due to the angle.

Unfortunately, the voice continued. _"Or on __other __unsuspecting turtles.__ Apparently it's mating season for the Raph-adon and the Donnasorous Rex…"_

The two turtles on the screen stopped in horror as they heard the commentator's words and the jade-green turtle lunged at the camera, and the video went to snow.

Raph stopped the tape. He didn't need a video to remember what happened next. After Raph was wrestled off of Mikey, both Don and he received reprimands and punishment in the form of chores and revoking of top-side privileges for two months for keeping their relationship a secret, but after a very long and embarrassing talk with Splinter about the nature of their relationship, they had left the dojo with his blessing.

"Well," Don said quietly beside him. "It wasn't that bad."

And it wasn't. Not really. It was actually quite funny, if he thought about it. Had he been the one behind the camera, he would have gotten his jollies off of it. Though, he thought as he ejected the tape from the player and handed it to Don, who picked it up where prying eyes could never find it, if they muted it and ignore the fact that it actually happened, the couple found the video to be quite motivating…

It was the only damn reason it wasn't burned in the nearest trashcan.


End file.
